


Best Taken

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Whumptober 2019, in game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Bravestone and Mouse mean well, but they're a bit much and Sheldon just needs some quiet





	Best Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene from something that I have been working on, it's an in-game AU. Seaplane has been kidnapped buy Van Pelt's goons, and the rest of the team is working to get him back.

He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to keep going like this.

The very first day, he’d tripped on a root and managed to twist his ankle. It had seemed like agony on the first day. By the end of the week, he didn’t know how he ever could have thought a sprained ankle was the most painful thing he’d ever experienced.

“Sheldon?” Mouse looked over at the professor. “You feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” Shelly insisted, taking care not to move his arm too much from where he was holding it tight against his side.

“You’re sitting kinda stiff there, professor,” Bravestone said from where he sat next to Mouse. “Why don’t you let Mouse check you over?”

“I’m fine!” Sheldon snapped, standing and storming off into the jungle.

“You’re hiding an injury,” Ruby commented from where she was on watch.

“No, I’m not.”

“Lift your arms then.”

Sheldon scowled at her. “I can’t.”

“Thought as much,” Ruby stood from her post. “Is it your ribs or your arm?”

“Arm,” Sheldon admitted. “I think it might be dislocated.”

“Let me look.” Ruby didn’t give him a chance to deny, grabbing his arm. “Yeah, that’s dislocated. Want me to put it back in place or do you want to go back to Doc and Mouse?”

“You do it,” Sheldon sighed. “They’re being…”

“A bit much?” Ruby asked. “They care, they’re just overbearing.”

Sheldon let out a laugh that turned into a groan as she jerked his arm back into place. “Ow.”

“Best done with distraction,” Ruby pulled a flask out of seemingly nowhere. “And a bit of self-medication.”

Sheldon took the flask with a snort, taking a swig.

“We’ll get him back, professor.”

“Call me Shelly,” he said, handing back the flask. 

“Thought you didn’t like the name,” Ruby said, taking her own swig

“It’s growing on me. Mind if I stay out here a bit before I head back to camp.”

“Wouldn’t mind the company,” Ruby admitted. “Pull up a bit of log.”

Shelly did, and the two passed the flask between them until it was emptied.

“You should turn in,” Ruby said. “Long day of hiking tomorrow. We should reach the place they’re holding him sometime around noon.”

Shelly nodded. “Thanks,” he said as he stood. “For listening. Or not as it may have been.”

“No prob, Shelly,” Ruby gave him a rare smile before turning back to the jungle to keep watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not very good at whump.


End file.
